El amor de Ronald Weasley
by Lunita.Naikko
Summary: Ron abandona a Hermione sin una explicación...pero por qué lo hizó si aun la ama? [Capitulo unico]


**Disclaimer: Mi historia es sin fines de lucro...y todo los personajes son de JK Rowling...**

**El amor de Ronald Weasley**

Querida Hermione:

Se que debes estar muy enfadada conmigo...si lo se, como es posible que yo te halla abandonado sin dejarte una nota, un aviso o algo...lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención dejarte así, de esta forma, sin una explicación...

Lo primero que quería decirte, es que te amo, aunque quizá pienses lo contrario...te amo de una forma tan inexplicable que las letras de una carta no son suficientes para describirlas...Y quiero por ese gran amor que nos tuvimos alguna vez leas todas la carta...no la botes por favor...

¿Sabes? Aun recuerdo cuando nos conocimos...si claro que lo recuerdo¿lo recordaras tu? Yo nunca lo podré olvidar. Estábamos Harry y yo sentados en el vagón que nos llevaría al lugar mas maravilloso en el que alguna vez estuve, si a Hogwarts...y tu abriste la puerta desprevenidamente preguntando por la rana de Neville...jajaja, si no puedo evitar reírme al recordar tu expresión...de autosuficiente, de inteligencia excepcional...¿eras muy mandona sabes? Aunque claro, después descubrí que detrás de esa pequeña niña que lo sabía casi todo, estaba una persona que mas que conocimientos necesitaba amigos, necesitaba alguien en quien confiar...aunque tu inteligencia nunca cambio, pues siempre fuiste insuperable en todas las materias en las que te inscribías...salvo Adivinación.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos agarramos las manos en la hora de pociones? Tu estabas triste porque Snape te había gritado por una injusticia...y yo inconscientemente tome tu mano y te dije en un susurro que no te preocuparas por el idiota de Snape...y tu sonrojaste levemente mientras decías gracias. Como olvidar ese momento! Fue el mejor que había tenido en muchos años...fue nuestro momento, único e inexplicable.

También recuero nuestro primer beso...ese fue el beso mas dulce que nos dimos...porque fue espontáneo, sin presión, y porque dentro de todo, fue una casualidad...una de las mejores casualidades que hemos vivido juntos...Estábamos en el lago discutiendo, no recuerdo porque...pero estábamos frente a frente, tu con cara de ira, y yo totalmente enojado porque no comprendías lo que quería decirte...y de pronto alguien te empujo por atrás...y nuestros labios se juntaron por primera vez...aunque solo fuera por unos segundos, creo que fue el beso mas largo que nos dimos...porque ese beso fue eterno.

Después de ese beso, todo cambio, después de ese beso, tuve valor para decirte lo que guardaba en mi corazón por tantos y tantos años...y tu sentías lo mismo que yo...Ahora me pregunto porque no abre tenido el valor de decirte esto antes...realmente creo que hubiéramos podido estar mas tiempo juntos...

Estuvimos de novios 4 años...hasta que un 31 de diciembre, en medio de una nevada, te pedí que pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo...y tu comenzaste a lloras...al principio me asuste, pensé que lo había dicho mal...después entendí que era la emoción...y yo comencé a llorar contigo y entre sollozos me dijiste un sí...me hiciste muy feliz ese día.

Nos casamos en primavera, porque queríamos que el sol estuviera con nosotros mientras nos casábamos...recuerdo la boda como si hubiera sido ayer...llevabas el cabello recogido, con un moño, tenía un velo blanco sobre tu rostro, el cual me dejaba observar tus labios pintados en un tono rosa suave...tenías un vestido hermoso... tu eras la novia mas bella ...fue la mejor boda de todo el mundo, porque estuvieron las personas a las que mas queríamos...porque desde ese día seriamos por siempre marido y mujer.

Pero todo cambio...todo cambio en esa misma noche...quien podría decir que te abandonaría la misma noche en la que nos habíamos casado? En serio lo siento...siento tanto haberte dejado esa misma noche, durante la recepción...mientras que todos estaban felices...un grupo de mortífagos apareció en medio de la boda...asesinando a todos los que se encontraban...por suerte pudiste escapar.

Tengo que despedirme...solo me dejaron escribirte esta carta como forma de despedida

Cuídate mucho...te quiero con todo el corazón...

Ron Weasley

PD: Estoy buscando un ángel que te pueda llevar esta carta. Aquí en el cielo todo es muy bonito sabes? La muerte fue un paso triste...pero por suerte no te hicieron nada a ti y eso es lo que importa... Espero el día en el que podremos estar juntos de nuevo y vivir aquí eternamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Espero que mi historia les guste...no es la gran cosa, pero espero que al menos se entienda jeje...ahora porque el titulo de la historia es "El amor de Ronald Weasley"? Porque desde mi punto de vista, alguien que muere por otra persona...eso es verdadero amor...y yo estoy segura que Ron moriría por Hermione. Y siento mucho que seatan cortojeje...

Cuídense mucho y un review no me haría nada mal...


End file.
